The cerulean sword
by Merwolf
Summary: Ariel is tired of being told she should actmore like a princess. So she decides to do something for her kingdom Atlantica But when King triton mentions something about an legendary sword, Ariel curiousity takes over.
1. Excitment

The cerulean sword.

Ariel looked up at the starry sky, It was a full moon. Ariel just sat on the rock and stared. It was all she could do. She was part of a world in which she was limited. These limits were not because of her being a princess, they were because of her body.

She had beautiful red hair, big blue eyes, and a shimmering green fin. Her fin was beautiful yet she could not have the one thing she wanted because of it. She wanted to live a free life on the land, but mermaids simply were not built for life on land so all she could do is dream.

The sun was starting to rise on the horizon. If Ariel's father founds her not in her room he will be angry. Ariel hated her father when he was angry, which was often. The little mermaid sighed sadly and dove into the water.

Chapter 1: Excitement.

Ariel Snuck in her room before her father woke up. She laid on her bed and thought of what she should do to raise her sprites. Ariel looked at her dresser and saw golden tiara by her mirror. Sebastian often complained about how Ariel should act more like a princess.

"So sue me I'm a tomboy" Ariel thought to herself.

But then she thought of something. A princess is supposed to help her kingdom so maybe she'll just do that. But then again, what exactly would she do to help them. Ariel decided she would just ask her father.

So she waited until he woke up which was that much later.

"Hey daddy, watcha doing" asked, Ariel.

"Huh, oh hello Ariel nothing yet." Yawned, king triton.

"Well what will you be doing." Ariel asked.

"Well I was just going to donate these stone tablets to something, but I seen to keep putting them off." Triton said while rubbing his eyes.

Ariel got excited "What stone tablets! Let me see!"

"Absolutly not I don't what you going out looking for legendary swords that don't exist" Triton shouted.

"Sword! Where!" Ariel wanted to here more.

King Triton smacked his forehead. "Nowhere it doesnt exist! These are just legends, myths, old folk tales! none of its real"

"But I still want see! Please dad!" whinned Ariel.

"No! Knowing you your just gonna swim off and get yourself killed if you saw these.

""Fine!!" Ariel snarled (Ariel may be a sweet but she also takes after her father)

"Know ariel go swim along. I have alot of work to do."

Ariel swim out of the castle and headed toward her grotto.

"God! why does he have to be so bitchy! Every little thing I ask, say, or do makes him blow up like some kind of puffer fish." Griped Ariel.

Ariel took a deep breath and tried to relax. Ariel still wanted to do something for Atlantica but she also wanted to know about what those stone tablets said. She then wonder about what seabastion always said about her not acting like a princess. Ariel figured she still should do SOMETHING for her kingdom. She then swam out of the grotto and towards the town. There she saw a carnival with booths and games Ariel couldn,t resist checking it out. She searhced around until she saw something interesting. A swordplay booth. Ariel looked at the booth and wondered.

"A big girl does need to know to take care of herself." She thought to herself.

She swam to the booth and saw a merman with jet black hair and goatee, green eyes, and a red fin at the counter.

"Hello miss, would you like to learn the basics on how to use the sword!" Asked the merman with a grin.

"Yeah! how much" she asked

"five sand dollars" he answeared

"Alright! I'll do it!" Ariel reached into her red bag and grabbed five dollars to give to the merman.

The merman took her money and pointed to a fenced area behind the booth were there where swords and stuffed bags.

The merman looked at ariel and said

"I'm Ren and I will be your teacher for half an hour then were done"

"I'm Ariel" she answered.

Ren smiled "Okay Ariel, first I'm gonna teach you how to slash, then defend, parry, and thrust!"

Slashing was simple. All she had to do was swing her sword verticly at her stuffed target. Defending was interesting... Ren swung his sword at her and she had to defend her selve. Ariel had even almost decapidatied Ren by swinging too violently. He wasnt angry, he seemed like the kind of person who had too much skill to be killed by a novice. Then parrying, He throw stones and Ariel had to hit then with her sword. Ariel did pretty well except when one of the stones parried hit an octopus on the head. Reconized Ariel as the princess of Atlantica so he just grinned and swam any rubbing his head. But Ariel could hear some unpleasent words coming from his mouth as he swam. And finally how to thrust here sword into her enemy.

Ren patted Ariel on the back and said "Well thats just about it. You did really well."


	2. The fortune ladie

"Thanks, that certainly was a workout" Said Ariel.

Ariel waved goodbye to Ren and wondered around to see what other booths were there were to see.

Ariel then saw a fortune tellers booth. She swam to the booth and saw a mermaid green hair, blue fin, and instead of wearing a scheel bra she wore belts all across chest. She also had a tatto of the sun on her left cheek and the moon on her right cheek, she looked really cold.

Ariel still thought it was a pretty interesting booth so she asked what what was there to offer.

"I can show you many things...Do you what me to show you why you went to learn sword play? I could tell... But do you already know why? I wonder why? Answered the fortune ladie, she started staring into space after the last question.

"Umm, the reason I took that sword fighting class because it looked fun. HEY! How did you know about that!? Ariel asked

"Thats my power. I know things." The fortune ladie told her still staring into space.

"How much to get my fortune told" Ariel asked

"seven sand dollars. Unless you have some that have been touched by the sun on sunday, I would only ask two of those" She told Ariel (She didnt even blink this time)

"I'm not sure if I had anythat were...Touched by the sun you said?" Ariel replied

"Yes, touched by the sun." She said as if she were in the middle of a romantic daydream.

"What does that mean" Asked Ariel

The fortune teller finally looked at Ariel!

"IF IT HAS BEEN ON THE SHORE ON SUNDAY WHEN THE SUN WAS SHINING!" She yelled as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Ariel jumped.

"Oh i'm sorry i'm not sure...Here just take seven" She said accidentally giving her eight.

"You gave me one extra" The fortune ladie said handing it back.

"No thank you keep the change." Ariel said

The fortune ladie just stared at the sand dollars. Then she whispered something and the sand dollars swam around her head as if they were alive. The fortune ladie then pulled out a bag and the sand doallers swam into it.

"My name is Kormia, I'm going to to tell you how to get your hands on those stone tabets without you father knowing." Kormia said whlie reaching into her bag and pulling out a conch shell and a hibiscus inside a bottle.

"How did you know about those tablets?" asked Ariel.

"I know things that my power.Now Ariel, I'm gonna say an incantation into this shell and then I want you to ask it how to get those stone tablets" After she said this she took the hibiscus out of the bottle and put it in conch then she whispered an incantation into the shell and handed it to Ariel.

"How did you..."(Then she remimbered her powers and took the conch) "Excuse conch, how can I get to those tablits even though my dad wont let me see them." She said

The conch shell started glowing and swam to Kormia. It started making tiny noises in Kormia's ear then it just sank to the ground.

Kormia look at Ariel and put her hands together.

"Well, all you have to do what till hes asleep then just look in the bag hidden in the cabinet in the royal dinning room." She told Ariel.

"So daddy hid them in the cabinet, okay" Ariel said to herself.

Kormia then started to stare into space again.

"Well goodbye Ariel it was a pleasure meeting you." She said as if she was expeacting it all to be a bad experience.

"Oh yes. Thanks for the help Kormia" Ariel waved goodbye and then swam away. It was getting dark so Ariel decided to go back home and see if what Kormia said was true.


	3. Flounder

"So Daddy hid them in the cabinet. Okay, all I have to do is wait till everyone's asleep. This is gonna be awesome!" Ariel giggled.

Ariel swam towards the castle. She still wondered way her father wouldn't let her at least look at the tablets. Looking never hurt anyone. It's not like she would cause the whole destruction of Atlantica by simply looking at them. Was there some kind of spell that makes anyone who looks at them turn into a great white shark that will eat everything in its way? Not likely!

Ariel was at the castle gates when she turned around and saw her best friend Flounder swimming behind her. (Was he following her this whole time?)

"Ariel…what are you doing? You look like your planning something. Are you gonna steal something from your father? Your not planning on murdering your whole family, taking their entire wealth, and then swimming away to become a deadly assassin are you?" asked Flounder as if he was expecting her to say yes.

Ariel couldn't help but to laugh at what Flounder said sometimes. She even couldn't help but to tease him, but she was never too mean because she knew how sensitive Flounder was. But it was still fun.

"Yes I am, but I guess I'll have to start with you sense you know too much." Ariel said with a smirk as she slowly swam towards Flounder. When she was close enough to the little fish she patted him on the head. "Flounder don't be so silly, I would never do that and you know it!" She laughed.  
"Oh yeah…hehe…I knew that." Flounder sighed.

"But could you help me with something"

"What?"

"Could you keep an eye out as I look for something Daddy hid?"

"All I have to is keep an eye out? Well…Sure…okay that's easy…hehe"

"Then come on!"

Ariel grabbed flounder by the fins and swam into the castle.


End file.
